Life isn't fair but death ain't too rosy either
by Hanyou-Kyo
Summary: Suzume always thought that death would be simple. You know; you go to heaven or hell after you die and that's that. But midget angels, badger plushies and insomniac detectives? It seems even death ain't all it's cracked up to be. LxOC


**Hello! Kyo-kun and Stormy-chan here and reporting for duty. As you can see this is a story co-written by my good friend Stormygio and I! So if you see the same story on her profile it isn't copying! This first chapter is a bit on the past, so things really get started next chappie. Be patiant people!**

**Only when one has expirienced true sorrow can happiness shine its brightest.**

**Anywho Enjoy!~ ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Suzume-chan!" a man called.<p>

His brown locks were neatly combed back, and the suit he adorned was crisp and grey. He was quite the gentleman, looking both relaxed and professional at the same time. If his clothing was anything to go by, one might assume he were a business man of sort.

"Coming!" cried an excited voice in answer.

A head of brown, pigtailed hair poked around the corner leading into the kitchen, tied with ruby red ribbons. The small girl gazed wide eyed at the suit clad man, huge evergreen eyes with specks of brown swirling in their depths. Suzume Hayashi beamed at her father.

Mr. Hayashi chuckled lightly, gesturing Suzume into the room. "You can come in Suzume, all of your presents are safely hidden." he said.

Suzume's face lit up with the biggest grin you could imagine. She was excited, more then excited she was estatic. You see little Suzume just turned seven years old, today was her birthday.

"Can I open presents?" She asked excitedly, running over to her father and attempting to sneak a peak at the shiny, gold paper clad parcel behind his back.

"Now, now Suzume," He smiled, leaning away from his impatient child. "Wait until your mother arrives with the cake."

"But Daddy, that'll be forever! Can't I have them now? Please?" Suzume pouted, hopeful her father would give in.

Her dad stared into her round, hazel eyes, feeling his resolve crumble away. He could never say no to his little girl, his pride and joy. So it was a relief when his phone rang, vibrating loudly in his jacket pocket. With an apologetic smile he flipped the mobile open.

"Hayashi speaking." he said.

"Director! You have to come right away, and I mean NOW!" said a panicked, high voice.

Hayashi winced, holding the phone away from his ear. "Ran, calm down and start from the beginning. What happened?"

While all of this took place Sazume promptly took her chance to catch a glimpse of her present, but her father, who was as sharp as ever, moved it just out of her view. Suzume blew out her cheeks.

"What?" Hayashi cried suddenly.

"I just told you! That new secretary somehow managed to delete the whole thing!" Ran exclaimed.

Hayashi bit his lip. Suzume watched with suddenly sad, wise eyes. Children are like that sometimes, they know on a certain level things grownups wouldn't of thought them capable.

"It's alright daddy, go to work, we can have cake when you come back!" she said, brightly.

Hayashi looked down at his daughter, pain crossing his features. Then, with a resigned sigh, he laid one hand on her head. "Thank you honey, we'll blow out the candles together, okay?"

"Okay!" She nodded, watching her father speak into the phone once more.

"Yes, if I hurry, I should be able to fix everything... I'll be right there." With a sigh, he snapped his phone. Suzume reached up to give her father a hug, which he returned, tickling her sides and making her giggle softly.

"Tell your mother I'm putting my special gift to you on our bed, okay? And don't think about touching it Suzume, I'll know!"

"I won't!" The birthday girl sang, skipping with her father to the door. He opened it and briskly walked to his midnight-blue car, all the while Suzume stood and waved from the doorway. Already back on his cell, he gave a slight wave and drove off.

Suszume watched the car float off into the distance, sun relfecting against its shiny surface. Slowly, Suzume lowered her hand. A sudden wave of sadness rolled over her, lapping at her heart like a deep blue tide. It would have been very easy to break down crying, to run across the front garden into the arms of Kajiura-san, her neighbour and weep. But she did not. Suzume was a big girl now, and big girls didn't cry. So instead she skipped merrily over to Kajiura-san's house, like she would on any other day both her parents were unavaidable, and she knocked on the door.

It opened with a merry creak, revealing the short, grey haired figure of Kajiura-san. Her face lit up with a kind smile as her gaze settled on Suzume. She had many wrinkles, but Kajiura-san was quite determined they were laughing lines she had gathered over the years. Suzume thought she must have lived a good many years.

"Well if it isn't the birthday girl, I didn't expect to see you on your own today." Kajiura said, kindly.

Suzume smiled brightly. "Daddy had to work, and mummy's not going to be home just yet. Mind if I stay with you for a bit Ohba-san?" she asked, sweetly.

Kajiura chuckled, probably earning another laughing line to add to her collection. "Of course dear, let's see if I can't find some sweet buns, ne?"

"Yay, sweet buns!" Suzume cried, entering the house. The scent of lavender filled her nose as she slipped her shoes off. The plushie maroon carpet tickled her feet as she ran over to her favourite armchair, an old blue chair with a rough texture that squeaked when you sat on it.

Scanning the room, Suzume settled into her chair. Next to it stood another armchair, this one more of burgundy, and to the right of that was a small shrine dedicated to Kaijira's now-deceased husband. The grumpy oak coffee table in front of Suzume squatted tiredly, waiting to be of some use. It didn't have to wait long.

"Here you go Suzume-chan." Kaijira announced, carrying a tray laden with goodies.

Sazume eyed the cups of tea along with a plate full of honey buns, mouth watering.

"Help yourself dear." Kaijira said.

Suzume did, hands reaching greedily for the sticky goodness.

"Whoa! Hold your horses dear, you'll get indigestion eating them that quickly!" Kajiura laughed.

Suzume looked up and smiled at the elderly woman, lips shining with sticky sugar. She swallowed thickly before answering, "But I love your sticky buns Ohba-san! They're the bestest in the whole world." Suzume said, very serious about the whole matter.

This only caused Kajiura to laugh again. "You know my husband used to say the exact same thing, my buns were never safe with him around." she sighed, her gaze wondering over to his picture.

Suzume licked her fingers, an idea blossoming slowly in her head like a new budding flower. "Ohba-san..." she began, cautiously.

Kajiura turned to her. "Yes dear."

"Will you tell me one of his stories, I always loved his stories!" she exclaimed.

Kajiura's eyes practically shone. "Oh yes that would be rather nice, wouldn't it? He was always a talented author."

Jumping up and down happily, Suzume returned to her favorite armchair. Meanwhile, Kaijura bent down in front of the shire to grab one of the many books stacked there.

"Hmmm...What do you think of reading 'The Clever Hare and The Judge?" She asked, examining the titles.

"Oh yes please!" Suzume exclaimed.

Kaijura settled down into the armchair beside Suzume, old bones creaking and cracking like twigs.

"Alright then let's see, once upon a time there was a very clever hare…"

* * *

><p>Two hours later<p>

"Yes the dear fell asleep not too long ago, a full stomach and a story does that to a child you know," said Kaijura.

"Thank you Kaijura-san, I'll take her home now."

Suzume rolled over in her sleep, pulling the blankets more tightly around her. Something shook her shoulder.

"Suzume hun, it's time to wake up now."

Suzume groaned, shying away from the hand. It was cold, not to mention the nails stuck into her skin.

"I suppose you'll not be wanting cake then, will you Suzume?"

Suzume's eyes flew open, a smile crept across her face. "Mummy!" she exclaimed.

A smiling face gazed down at Suzume, belonging to a very glamorous woman. Momoko wore designer dress pants, a lovely white blouse that set of her figure, and adorned a pair of lethal looking leather boots. Her hair was glossed and dark, curving down her back, and most impressive of all, were her eyes. Set inside elegant cheek bones they shone like sapphires, containing a light both sharp and penetrating.

"Happy birthday love." Her mum said, giving Suzume a smooth peck on the cheek.

She turned to Kaijura again, performing a small bow. "Thank you again for taking care of little Suzume Kaijura-san, we'll be going now." She held out a manicured hand to Suzume. "Come on hun."

Suzume took her mother's hand, turning her most charming smile on Kaijura. "Yes thank you Ohba-san!"

Kaijura petted her hair affectionately. "It' my pleasure Suzume."

Momoko tugged impatiently on her daughter's hand, wanting a quick escape outside. The sunglasses atop her head bounced jerkily as she opened the door.

"We'll send some cake around later Kaijura-san." Momoko said dismissively, she seemed to have something else on her mind.

Kaijura smiled and nodded. "That would be lovely, thank you."

Then, with a quick wave from Suzume, mother and daughter were gone. Quick as the wind. Kaijura sighed tiredly, turning the picture of her husband.

"They're a sweet family wouldn't you agree Kai? That little girl deserves a happy birthday in particular, let us wish her one."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later<p>

"Suzume would you just blow them out, It'll all of melted by the time your father gets home!" Momoko sighed, aspirated.

Suzume shook her head. "Daddy said we'd blow them out together!" she said, stubbornly.

Momoko pinched the bridge of her nose, standing suddenly and striding over to the kitchen sink. "Fine, suit yourself. I have washing to do."

Suzume pulled her tongue at her mother's back, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. Hayashi would be home soon, Suzume knew it. So she wouldn't blow the candles out until he was back, simple as.

Suzume slumped down on the kitchen table, gazing at the candles. Hot, liquid wax oozed down the pink and white candles, dripping every now and then onto the crisp white icing. The little flame flickered, reds chasing golds and oranges.

_I hope daddy gets here soon, _Suzume thought, closing her eyes.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Suzume was up like a shot, racing wildly passed her mother and kitchen sink.

"Daddy's back, daddy's back!" she cried.

Her mother's warning of not opening the door didn't touch her ears, all Suzume knew was that her daddy was home. Heedless of the consequences Suzume ripped the door open, lips strained and pulled into a giant grin.

"Da-" Suzume stopped.

Outside the door was not Hayashi. It was a policeman, a very grave, very sombre policeman.

* * *

><p>Suzume gazed into the room, cautiously stepping into the room. Momoko sat staring at the wall, face drained white and eyes unmoving. Her hands clenched a piece of paper tightly, knuckles stained white with strain.<p>

"Mummy?" Suzume ventured.

No response. Gulping Suzume moved closer, standing beside her motionless mother. She noticed tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"Mummy what's wrong?"

Still silence. Unsure of what to do Suzume put a hand on Momoko's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay mummy, what ever is wrong daddy will fix it when he gets home." she said.

Momoko jolted, whirling around. She stood suddenly, glaring down at Suzume. "Daddy will fix it?" she exclaimed.

Suzume held her breath, eyes wide with fright. Momoko had never acted like this.

"You stupid girl! Daddy won't fix it! He's not coming home!"

Suzume's throat went dry. "Yes he is… he promised." She whispered.

Momoko laughed shrilly. "He's not coming home, he's never, he not- no- gone…" she broke down crying, collapsing to the floor and heaving with sobs.

Suzume could not bare it, she ran from the living room, hurling through the hall into the kitchen. Tears stung her eyes, a sob ripped her throat, and her mind was filled with a single thought.

Daddy.

She shot like a bullet to the table across the kitchen, legs flailing terribly. She pulled the cake toward her desperately, careful not to let the candle go out. Laying her hands around the candle Suzume shut her eyes tight and prayed. She prayed for Hayashi, she prayed that this little flame would never go out.

If the candle never went out, then daddy would come home. He promised.

"_We'll blow out the candles together"_

"Yo- you prom-promised daddy," sniff "together."

But Suzume's daddy never came home, and soon… the candle went out too.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin~<strong>


End file.
